Abridged Tristan
Entrance This looks like a job for Ineffectual Minor Character Man! Tristan jumps down to the feald saying that line Special Attacks Neutral B - Millennium Frisbee Tristan tosses the Millenium Frisbee like the Metal Blade, only this hits multiple times, does added damage based on the darkness of the player, and you can throw it up, down, or forward after it's fully charged. When it lands on the ground it can't be picked up again. Side B - Failed Fanservice Tristan gets out an ax and then swings it, leading to an explosion. While this is powerful, it has a lot of lag as well as being capable of slowing you down. The ax does knockback, but with minimal damage whereas the explosion has more power and lasts longer. Sadly there's a chance you'll get stuck for 2 seconds depending on the stage or what items are on the field. This has nothing to do with the horniness ranking, hence the name of this move. Up B - Tristan's Grappling Hook ristan uses his grappling hook. This is pretty basic. Down B - My Voice Gives Me Super Strength!!! Tristan says this and then he gets a double-up in attack power, strength, and damage in his moves. This is once-a-stock deal, and it lasts you 15 seconds. Try again, and you'll be tripping, which does damage to yourself. He's also heavier when he says this, so don't use it over the edge of a stage. Final Smash - Mass Extinction Event Tristan jumps into the air. After a cutscene, he rides a dinosaur that doesn't stop, but deals massive damage. Also, phear da infinite jumps. This lasts 15 seconds. After those 15 seconds, Tristan either meteor smashes an opponent or throws the dinosaur. KOSFX KOSFX1: NOOOOOOO!!! KOSFX2: Falling!! Star KOSFX: I'm falling! Screen KOSFX: Oh the humanity! Taunts Up: I love You, You Love Me, Were a Happy Family Sd: In Another Few Hours the sun will rise. Dn: GUHROOGAMESH! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: From the moment I was born, my parents always knew I was going to be special, that I was destined for greatness. Victory 2: It wasn't a meteor that killed the dinosaurs, It was Tristan 'Timothy' Taylor. Victory 3: Says, "I'm Board Again," and walks off. Victory 4: (Against British Characters) Stop Being so British!!! Victory 5: (Against Abridged Kaiba) Kaiba, You're a jerk! Victory 6: (Against Abridged Marik) There Goes A Man With A Very Sexy Midriff. Victory 7: (Against Abridged Joey) WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WHY AREN'T YOU WAKING UP?! Victory 8: (Against Horror Characters) That Didn't Scare Me Even though I just **** My Pants. Lose/Clap:Tristan as a robot monkey Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- My voice does Kung-Fu *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Millennium Puzzle Victory Music Kawaita Sakebi (Abridged Yu-Gi-Oh opening theme) Kirby Hat Tristan's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Category:Abridged Version Category:Playable Characters Category:Team United Category:Dumb Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:People who has a voice that gives him super strength Category:Back from the Dead Category:Parody Characters Category:Male Category:Young Adult Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Video Movesets Category:Assist Trophies Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl X)